Cities
Every Major city has these 7 distinct types of districts: * Merchant District: Economy is the lifeblood of any city, which makes the Merchant District a big o'le pounding heart. If deals are done and things are bought, it is done so in this district. Sure, every district has its own little shops and what not, but these cannot compare to the monument to commerce that is this district. It is often filled to capacity with merchants from various nations, races, and cultures peddling wares in open markets or bazaars (remember Aladdin?). Those who do well will often rent or buy themselves a fully functioning shop to sell from. * Government District: 'Stuff needs to get done, laws need to be written, judgment over prisoners needs to be passed, and the paperwork... so much paperwork. Thank the Gods there is a district that takes care of all that stuff. Welcome to the Government District, where everyone's favorite politicians do whatever it is politicians do. This is usually an architecturally appealing place, with large buildings dedicated to councils, kings, or whatever the ruling class consists of in the city. Palaces, courthouses, and offices are located here. The grander the city and the more dedicated it is to law and order, the more grandiose the government district becomes. Don't believe me? Just take a look at real life Washington D.C. ' ''' * '''High-Class District: Rich people need to live somewhere, and odds are it is going to look really nice. But of one rich fella has a nice house/estate in a scenic section of the city, another equally rich person is going to want one too, and right near the first one. Thus, the rich neighborhood is born. This place is usually reserved for wealthy merchants, mid-ranking city officials, guild leaders, and lesser noble houses. As such, it is one of the safest and cleanest places in the city, with extra city resources like maintenance crews and members of the city watch being deployed regularly. Money can buy a lot in a city, up to and including piece of mind. * Noble District: But wait a minute. Didn't we just do the High-Class District? Yes, but nobles are not just high-class people. They are something more. Basically, lesser royalty, nobles tend to cluster together, avoiding the day-to-day rabble. They set themselves at a higher level than their high-class constituents, and because they wield considerably more power, this is almost never contested. While the Noble District may be guarded by the city watch, the actual houses are often kept safe by each house's personal guard; elite warriors of unquestioning loyalty. If anyone is foolish enough to trespass on a noble's land, the noble often has free reign to do what they like to the unfortunate intruder without worry of silly things like due process. * Middle-Class District: Folks that work hard need a nice place to call home, and that is just what the middle-class district is all about. This is where the mid-level merchants, shopkeepers, and middle-management of the city call home. These are the good, hard working folks that keep the city running. The homes might not be as fancy as those in the upper-crust districts, but they are at the very least comfortable and inviting. Depending on the amount of property of the city, this could be one of the most populated areas. In fact, it could encompass several districts. * Low-Class District/Slums: Every city has a bad side of town. This is where the poor, the desperate, and the unwanted reside. The dregs of society call this place home, but so do other nefarious elements. Crime is often rampant in these districts, mostly because it is the least policed of any of them. Many unsavory organizations base their operations out of these sections, what with the lack of authoritative presence. Any witnesses that have seen too much won't be missed by the larger portion of society when they "disappear". The slums are also where one will find races that most folks would write off in the first place, like tieflings and half-orcs. * Racial District: A city can be like a melting pot, but more often than not is a salad bowl. Races are not very likely to abandon their society and culture just to fit in with the larger social norms. Instead, they congregate in neighborhoods so that they can still engage in the ways of their people. These zones are districts divided up by race. The interesting things about these districts are that they can look and feel radically different from one another. A dwarven district will probably have a good number of smiths and stonemasons, with dwarven architecture and shops that appear to dwarf tastes. An elven district will probably have more vegetation that most other districts, with gardens and serene pools. They will no doubt focus more on art and philosophy, with some of the finest bowyers and fletchers around. These districts have distinct identities that are inspired by the people that live there. Category:Cities